Swiftstar: Leader of ThunderClan
by el escribador
Summary: Sequel to StSoT: Swiftstar is still leader of ThunderClan. Then, some rogues from the mountains come, and the Clans' lives will never be the same... Even more secrets will be revealed... Rated T for blood. Hope you enjoy it!
1. The Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**LEADER: **Swiftstar-Orange tom with two white stripes on his back, green eyes()

**DEPUTY: **Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Fawnleaf –Brown she cat with white-tipped front paws and tail, no skin on front right leg, mint green eyes()

**WARRIORS:**(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger splotches

Spiderleg-Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE:** Toadpaw

Graystripe-Long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-Gray-and white tom

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Millie-Silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Ravenwing-Small black tom with a white-tipped tail, a white dash on his chest, and green eyes, former loner

Bumblefur-Gray tom with black stripes running horizontally across his back

Blossomspots-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarstream-Dark brown she-cat

Foxcatcher-Reddish-brown tabby tom

Icestorm-Small whit she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**QUEENS**(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-Cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits

Thundercloud-Black she-cat with white-tipped paws and tail, pale orange eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits()

**APPRENTICE:** Rosepaw (Temporarily being trained by Hazeltail)

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes, soon to be mother of Birchfall's kits

Hollyleaf-Black she-cat with green eyes, the mother of Swiftstar's kits

Princess-Firestar's sister, former kittypet, soon to be mother of Ravenwing's kits

Honeyfern-Light brown tabby she-cat, soon to be mother of Berrynose's kits

**KITS**

Timberkit-Brown tabby she-cat

Redkit-Brown tom with a bushy tail

Mosskit-Black she-kit

Emberkit-Orange she-kit with black paws

Emeraldkit-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bushkit-Pale orange she-kit with a bushy tail

Treekit-Brown she-kit

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, retired due to mangled paw beyond repair

Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, retired due to failing hearing

Mousefur-Small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired due to failing eyesight

ShadowClan

**LEADER: **Blackstar-Large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY: **Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud-Very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS:**

Rowanclaw-Ginger tom

**APPRENTICE:** Owlpaw

Toadfoot-Dark brown tom

Crowfrost-Black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE: **Olivepaw

Kinkfur-Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-Brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE:** Shrewpaw

Snaketail-Dark brown tabby tom with tabby-striped tail

**APPRENTICE: **Scorchpaw

Whitewater-White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE: **Redpaw

**KITS**

Tigerkit-Tortoiseshell tom with stripes

Flamekit-Tiny dark ginger tom

Dawnkit-Gray she-kit

**ELDERS**

Cedarheart-Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

**LEADER: **Onestar-Brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY: **Ashfoot-Gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Barkface-Short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE: **Kestrelpaw

**WARRIORS**

Tornear-Tabby tom

Crowfeather-Dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE: **Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-Small white she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Breezepaw

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-Brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots-Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw-Gray she-cat

Antpelt-Brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-Gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE: **Sunpaw

Daisyflower-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes()

**QUEENS**

Gorsetail-Very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Thistlekit-Golden brown tabby tom with hazy blue eyes

Sedgekit-White tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Swallowkit-Dark tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

Morningflower-Vey old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-Dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**LEADER: **Mistystar-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Bluefire-Blue gray she-cat with startling blue eyes()

**MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing-Dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Willowshine

**WARRIORS**

Voletooth-Small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE: **Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-Black tom

Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Pebblepaw

Beechfur-Light brown tom

Rippletail-Dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower-Pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-Light gray tabby tom

**APPENTICE: **Nettlepaw

Otterheart-Dark brown she-cat

Pinefur-Very short-haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Robinpaw

Rainstorm-Mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-Brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Copperpaw

**QUEENS**

Graymist-Pale gray tabby

Icewing-White she-cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Sneezekit-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mallowkit…

Beetlekit…

Pricklekit…

Grasskit…

Petalkit…

**ELDERS**

Heavystep-Thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-Gray tom

Cats Outside of the Clans

Stripes-Large silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes

Flick-Skinny light brown tom with large pointed ears

Flora-Dark-brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Twist-Young tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes on her face

Stormfur-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- Brown tabby she-cat

Sol-White-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

"I said," Swiftstar snarled, "what are you doing here?"

"Those stupid mountains couldn't support us and the tribe," Stripes replied, "so we had a battle for the territory. The tribe was destroyed."

"The whole tribe?" Squirrrelflight whispered.

"No, but most of them. We took two cats prisoner," Stripes meowed. "Stormfur and Brook."

"Show them to me," Swiftstar meowed. Stormfur and Brook padded into the middle of the clearing. Their ribs were showing from their ragged unkempt pelts.

"You mean that you don't even have the decency to take care of your prisoners?! You crowfood eating, flea-bitten mange-pelts!" Swiftstar screeched.

"What?! How _dare_ you call me that! I'll _flay_ your fur from your…"

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Swiftstar heard a call from the nursery. Emberkit had stumbled out of the nursery.

"And who is _this_?" Stripes purred.

"I'm Emberkit!" Emberkit replied. Pointing to Swiftstar, she added, "My daddy is the guy that stands on the big rocks! And who are you? You and your buddies smell really yucky!"

All of a sudden, Stripes picked up Emberkit. She began wailing.

"Daddy! Don't let the mean cat hurt me!" Emberkit mewled.

"Put her down, Stripes!" Swiftstar snarled.

"Fight me for her," Stripes replied.

"Fine. Tomorrow at dawn."

WWW

Swiftstar took a patrol of Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, and Graystripe. He had sent Stormfur and Brook to Jayfeather's den. He had invited them to stay in ThunderClan, and they accepted.

"What if it's a trap?" Lionblaze meowed.

"That's why I brought you," Swiftstar replied. "But _don't _fight Stripes. This is my battle for Emberkit." His stomach clenched when he said her name. Stripes had taken her until today, and he and Hollyleaf were crushed.

"Let's go," Swiftstar yowled. He padded onto the horseplace territory. He saw Stripes sitting there, tail curled around his daughter.

"So you came," Stripes meowed.

"Yes, I did," Swiftstar replied. "Shall we begin?"

"With pleasure," Stripes growled. Both cats began to circle each other. Swiftstar let out a growl. He leaped for Stripes, claws unsheathed.

Stripes dodged to the side and raked his claws down Swifstar's side. Blood welled from the wound, and Swiftstar winced with pain. He turned around and brought his paw down hard on Stripes' side. Blood spurted on Swiftstar's claws.

He landed on the ground and turned to face Stripes, who was charging at him. Swiftstar jumped to one side and bit into Stripes' leg. Stripes let out a yowl of pain.

_This must be the life Willowpelt gave me. This is how much a mother loves for her kits. Well, I'll show him how fathers feel about it too! _Swiftstar thought. He bit even harder into Stripes' leg. He could feel Stripes losing energy. Then, he felt something heavy on top of him.

Stripes was dead.

"Stripes is dead!" Flora wailed. The rest of Stripes' followers wailed and fled from the scene.

"And if you ever come back, you'll have the same fate!" Lionblaze called menacingly.

"Peace, Lionblaze," Swiftstar meowed.

"Daddy! You fought so well!" Emeberkit mewed. "Oh, no! You're hurt!"

"I know. Let's go back to camp."

WWW

"How'd it go?" Dustpelt meowed.

"Stripes is dead," Cloudtail replied. "Swiftstar killed him."

"Good," Dustpelt meowed. Swiftstar padded to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather? Fawnleaf?" Swiftstar meowed.

"In the back."

Swiftstar padded into the back. The two medicine cats were talking.

"Well, if you love Cinderheart, then stop being a medicine cat!" he heard Fawnleaf meow.

"But you'll be alone! And you need an apprentice!" Jayfeather meowed.

"Don't worry," Swiftstar meowed. He walked into the clearing. "Jayfeather, I know Cinderheart loves you. And I know you can't have a mate. However, I can relieve you of your duties."

"And what about Fawnleaf?" Jayfeather meowed.

"She can have Treekit, my daughter," Swiftstar meowed. "She's always wanted to be a medicine cat. When she's old enough, Fawnleaf will mentor Treekit, and you will no longer be our medicine cat."


	3. New Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

**LEADER: **Swiftstar-Orange tom with two white stripes on his back, green eyes()

**DEPUTY: **Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Fawnleaf –Brown she cat with white-tipped front paws and tail, no skin on front right leg, mint green eyes(*)

**WARRIORS:**(Toms and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger splotches

Spiderleg-Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE:** Toadpaw

Graystripe-Long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-Gray-and white tom

Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Millie-Silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Ravenwing-Small black tom with a white-tipped tail, a white dash on his chest, and green eyes, former loner

Bumblefur-Gray tom with black stripes running horizontally across his back

Blossomspots-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarstream-Dark brown she-cat

Foxcatcher-Reddish-brown tabby tom

Icestorm-Small whit she-cat with blue eyes

Stormfur-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- Brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICES**(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**QUEENS**(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-Cream-colored long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits

Thundercloud-Black she-cat with white-tipped paws and tail, pale orange eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits(*)

**APPRENTICE:** Rosepaw (Temporarily being trained by Whitewing)

Hollyleaf-Black she-cat with green eyes, the mother of Swiftstar's kits

Princess-Firestar's sister, former kittypet, soon to be mother of Ravenwing's kits

Honeyfern-Light brown tabby she-cat, soon to be mother of Berrynose's kits

**KITS**

Timberkit-Brown tabby she-cat

Redkit-Brown tom with a bushy tail

Mosskit-Black she-kit

Emberkit-Orange she-kit with black paws

Emeraldkit-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bushkit-Pale orange she-kit with a bushy tail

Treekit-Brown she-kit

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, retired due to mangled paw beyond repair

Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, retired due to failing hearing

Mousefur-Small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired due to failing eyesight

ShadowClan

**LEADER: **Blackstar-Large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY: **Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud-Very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS:**

Rowanclaw-Ginger tom

**APPRENTICE:** Owlpaw

Toadfoot-Dark brown tom

Crowfrost-Black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE: **Olivepaw

Kinkfur-Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-Brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE:** Shrewpaw

Snaketail-Dark brown tabby tom with tabby-striped tail

**APPRENTICE: **Scorchpaw

Whitewater-White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE: **Redpaw

**KITS**

Tigerkit-Tortoiseshell tom with stripes

Flamekit-Tiny dark ginger tom

Dawnkit-Gray she-kit

**ELDERS**

Cedarheart-Dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

**LEADER: **Onestar-Brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY: **Ashfoot-Gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT: **Barkface-Short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE: **Krestrelpaw

**WARRIORS**

Tornear-Tabby tom

Crowfeather-Dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE: **Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker-Light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-Small white she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Breezepaw

Weaselfur-Ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-Brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-Dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots-Spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw-Gray she-cat

Antpelt-Brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-Gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE: **Sunpaw

Daisyflower-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, amber eyes()

**QUEENS**

Gorsetail-Very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Thistlekit-Golden brown tabby tom with hazy blue eyes

Sedgekit-White tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Swallowkit-Dark tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

Morningflower-Vey old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-Dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

**LEADER: **Mistystar-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Bluefire-Blue gray she-cat with startling blue eyes()

**MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing-Dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Willowshine

**WARRIORS**

Voletooth-Small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE: **Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-Black tom

Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: **Pebblepaw

Beechfur-Light brown tom

Rippletail-Dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower-Pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-Ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-Light gray tabby tom

**APPENTICE: **Nettlepaw

Otterheart-Dark brown she-cat

Pinefur-Very short-haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Robinpaw

Rainstorm-Mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-Brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE: **Copperpaw

**QUEENS**

Graymist-Pale gray tabby

Icewing-White she-cat with blue eyes

**KITS**

Sneezekit-Tortoiseshell she-cat

Mallowkit…

Beetlekit…

Pricklekit…

Grasskit…

Petalkit…

**ELDERS**

Heavystep-Thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-Dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-Gray tom

Cats Outside of the Clans

Sol- White-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long absence, but it was the holidays, and I had midterms :( **

**Oh, and I made a mistake. Fawnleaf's _fur_, not her skin, is ripped off of her leg, and the claws were also taken out.**

It had been six moons since Stripes' death. Swiftstar's kits were six moons old. Swiftstar padded onto the Highledge and commanded to his clan, "All cats that can catch their own prey must come under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Cats began pouring out of their dens and gathered around Swiftstar. Hollyleaf came out of the nursery, her kits behind her. Thundercloud also came out of the nursery, followed by Timberkit, Mosskit, and Redkit.

"Come on, Mom! Stop licking me!" Emberkit wailed.

"Emberkit, you have to look your best for Daddy," Hollyleaf replied. Swiftstar's four kits sat at the base of the Highledge. He looked down at them with pride.

"Today, I will perform one of my favorite duties as a Clan leader," Swiftstar began. "Emberkit, Emeraldkit, Bushkit, Treekit, Redkit, Mosskit, and Timberkit, please step forward." His four kits and Thundercloud's kits nervously stepped forward.

"Until you all receive your warrior names, Bushkit, you will be known as Bushpaw, Treekit, you will be known as Treepaw, Emeraldkit, you will be known as Emeraldpaw, Emberkit, you will be known as Emberpaw, Timberkit, you will be known as Timberpaw, Redkit, you will be known as Redpaw, and Mosskit, you will be known as Mosspaw. Bushkit, your mentor will be Hazeltail. I hope she passes all of her knowledge to you." Swiftstar watched Bushpaw touch noses with Hazeltail. "Emeraldpaw, your mentor will be Ravenwing. I hope you learn all there is to know from him." Ravenwing touched noses with Emeraldpaw. "Timberpaw, your mentor will be Brook. I hope you learn everything." Brook touched noses with Timberpaw. "Redpaw, your mentor will be Icestorm. Hopefully, she will pass everything to you." Icestorm touched noses with Redpaw. "Mosspaw, your mentor will be Poppyfrost." Poppyfrost touched noses with Mosspaw. "Emberpaw, your mentor will be Millie. She has the potential to be a great mentor. I hope you learn everything." Millie touched noses with Emberpaw.

"Before I announce Treepaw's mentor, I have another order of business. Jayfeather has asked of me to relieve him of his medicine cat duties. Therfore, he is no longer ThunderClan's medicine cat, and Fawnleaf is our new medicine cat. And now, Treepaw's mentor is Fawnleaf. That is all!" With that, the meeting was over.


End file.
